Winx Club - Episode 403
The Last Fairy on Earth is the third episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Roxy makes an appearance Synopsis The Winx arrive in Gardenia to live with Bloom's adopted parents, but soon realize that the arrangement won't work. They try out many jobs to pay their own way, but thanks to Stella, they are fired from each and every one of them. However there was a guy who happened to be at the places where the Winx got fired, offer them a job: sorting out flawed stuffed animals. With a little help from Flora's magic, the stuffed animals become alive and, they discover many new, surprising, magical friends. Bloom suggests that they could sell the little pets and hopefully show people that magic is real. Bloom also mentioned how this could bring them closer to finding the last fairy on Earth. With the help of Vanessa, the Winx are able to open their own pet shop, Love and Pets. Each girl has their own job: Stella, who grooms and dresses the pets, Flora, who is in charge of the pets health and diet, Layla, who is in charge of the pets physical activity, Musa, who teaches music (due to her musical talent) to the pets, Tecna, who looks over the website that allows those to adopt pets online, and Bloom who welcomes the clients. Roxy, the last fairy on Earth, is introduced when she passes by the Winx's shop while walking her dog. She seems very intrested in the pets, but walks away due to the rudeness of Stella. She presses her hand against the window which sends a powerful burst of positive energy. The Winx feel this energy, and thinks the Wizards of the Black Circle has found them. They all transform into Enchantix and try to find the Wizards but fails. Major Events *The Winx start up the "Love & Pet" store *Roxy and Artu are introduced in this episode Debuts *Roxy *Artu *Fairy pets Characters * Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Layla *Mike *Vanessa *Timmy *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Nabu *Roxy *Artu Trivia *Before creating Love and Pet, the girls had been fired from four jobs: 1. waitresses (fired because Stella accidentally dropped her tray of orders on a customer) 2. dishwashers at a coffee house (fired due to Stella accidentally breaking the dishes) 3. customer service assistants at a clothing store (fired because Stella was trying on the merchandise during working hours) 4. delivery girls (fired because Layla delivered to the wrong place, and Tecna got hurled into a truck of pigs) * The girls' jobs at Love & Pet were as follows: ** Stella was in charge of the pets' appearance. ** Flora was in charge of the pets' health. ** Layla was in charge of physical condition and exercise. ** Musa taught them to dance and sing. ** Tecna was in charge of the website. ** Bloom was the greeter and appointment booker. * Even though Roxy was introduced in this episode, her name wasn't mentioned untill the following episode. * The first boss the Winx had bears a slight resemblance to the younger Mr. Bonner. Voice Cast coming soon Quotes coming soon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub